


Cherry Pie

by nelsonladies (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bakery, Bakery Shop Owner Gabriel, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Café Owner Gabriel, Cas owns a bakery, Coffee, Coffee Shop, Coffee Shop Owner Castiel, Coffee Shop Owner Gabriel, Destiel Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy drabble, Gabe coffee shop, Gabe owns a bakery, Human AU, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, bakery fluff, human!Cas, human!Gabe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nelsonladies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new Cafe moves in right next to where Dean and Sam live, and Dean convinces his brother to go with him. They meet the employees Cas and Dean, who happen to be just what the boys need at the moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dean and Caas

A smell of Freshly brewed coffee and fresh-out-of-the-oven pastries hit Sam Winchester as he entered the small town kansas bakery with his brother. The place was small, and it had just recently opened up. Dean had begged Sam to go with him, because there was finally, finally a place nearby that would sell good pie, and “You need to have some sugar Sammy. You can’t just eat lettuce for the rest of your life”. Sam smiled at the smell, because it had been months since he’d stepped foot in to a bakery.   
Dean practically ran to the counter, His eyes widening at the chalkboard filled with names of pastries and coffees. The list seemed endless. Where could he start? There was lattes and espressos, but that didn’t matter to him. He always took his coffee black. He looked at the list of baked goods available, and nearly gasped when he saw that there was an entire board just for pies. He couldn’t decide between apple or cherry, and finally decided to ask the barista (Who he had yet to even acknowledge, due to the fact that Dean was getting pie) for help picking.   
“Uhh.. Which do you prefer? Apple or ch” Dean looked at the man standing behind the counter, and almost forgot how to breathe. Intense blue eyes stared into his. His name tag read Castiel, which Dean committed to memory without even thinking about it. Castiel had raven colored hair, and eyes that managed to look serious and sad at the same time. Over all, the man looked mysterious.   
“Cherry” Dean finished, hoping that he hadn’t paused too long when he noticed Castiel.  
“Well, they are both good, but I myself prefer cherry. However, if you would like to try a piece of each, I may have some samples for you.”  
“Oh.. Yeah, that would be great” Dean said, shoving his hands in his pockets. Sam stood next to him, and Dean hadn’t even realized when he had got there. Castiel was at the back counter struggling to get a small piece of pie onto a plate.  
“Excuse me, but I have a few questions about the food here. Mainly ingredients” Sam said with a serious look.  
“Well, I’m just the one who handles the money and serving and everything. My brother is the one who makes everything. He’d be happy to answer your questions.” the man said with a smile that melted Dean’s heart. He could feel himself start to blush.  
“Oh, it’s alright. I don’t want to bother him if he's working” Sam waved his hand dismissing the notion.  
“It’s a fairly slow day. I’m sure he’s not too busy. Knowing him, he’s only in the kitchen so I don’t catch him eating the merchandise.” Castiel opened up the door to the kitchen, and Sam walked in. Dean and Cas were left alone.  
“Your pie platter is ready. It’ll be 3.00$”  
“Three dollars? You gave me four pieces of pie. Do I get a discount because I’m cute or something?” Dean had no clue where his confidence came from, a minute ago he was too flustered to complete his sentences. The Barista blushed and looked down at his shoes.  
“Something like that I suppose.”  
“Well, like you said, You’re not terribly busy right now, so maybe you’d like to sit with me and chat while we eat this pie.” Dean said, embracing his newly found (and soon to be gone, he was sure) confidence. Castiel blushed even more.  
“I’m sorry, I can’t”

“Oh! I’m sorry” Dean could have kicked himself. Of course he didn’t want to sit and chit chat with his customer. Why did he have to be so dumb? He tried to explain himself  
“I didn’t mean to impose, I understand. I just thought maybe...” He was cut off.  
“No, I want to, it’s just I have to work” Castiel frowned, and thought for a minute.  
“Although” Cas continued “I do get a thirty minute break soon. I’m sure Gabe won’t mind if I move it forward twenty minutes or so.” Dean grinned and his eyes sparkled, the lights above catching them and reflecting off the green orbs. Castiel grabbed the platter of pies and sat across from Dean.  
“So, My name is Dean Winchester, and that was my brother Sam. He’s a bit of a health nut, which explains why he wanted to know about the “Ingredients” or whatever. I figure, if it tastes good, it can’t be all that bad for you” Dean chuckled. He couldn’t think of the last time he’d done that.   
“My name is Castiel Novak. And do not worry about your brother. My brother Gabriel loves to talk about his cooking. He’s always happy to explain to anyone who will listen.”  
“Alright Cas. So, you work here at a bakery. What’s that like?” Dean asked, eyeing the pie thoughtfully and picking up a bit of the Cherry with his fork.  
“It is interesting. Gabe is quite the trickster, so I often find myself with Chicken broth instead of tea, or my hands superglued to the coffee pot. But I do enjoy it. There are many people who come here that I enjoy watching.”  
“I don’t think I could work here. Too many jerks come into shops, acting like they know everything there is to know about owning a business.” Dean shoved the fork in his mouth, and audibly moaned. Cas’s cheeks burned bright red, and he looked down at the table.   
“That was.. Um. I don’t know how to respond after you made that noise” Now it was Dean’s turn to blush.  
“Sorry, it was.. Um, This is really good pie. Would you like any?” Dean asked, trying to lighten the mood.  
“Sure. Thank you Dean Winchester.” He looked around for his fork, and realized he’d forgotten to bring one for himself. Dean noticed at the same time, and interjected before the man could leave.  
“It’s okay. You can use this fork. I mean, If that’s okay with you. I’m just enjoying talking to you. I don’t want you to have to get up if you don’t want to” Castiel smiled once again, and Dean could feel himself melt. There was no way that he’d be able to stand up now, all his muscles were far too weak.  
“Why thank you Dean.” The men continued speaking to one another. Dean could feel himself getting pulled into the life of this man he had just met. Castiel was so articulate, and when he told stories it was like Dean was there for himself. He wouldn’t mind listening to Castiel speak for hours. Dean imagined himself sitting on a bed with Cas, leaning on his chest as he heard the most amazing stories from a deep rough voice. Dean could practically feel his head rise and fall with Castiel’s chest, as well as the warmth that he was sure his lunch date would emit.   
Without thinking, Dean had placed his hand midway on the table, and he only noticed when the other man began to slowly inch his forward. Dean pretended not to notice, and focused on keeping a straight face, rather than the absolutely giddy one he was fighting to keep away.  
Eventually, their hands brushed against each other. Both pretended not to notice, as they passed the fork back and forth, alternating between flavors of pie. Dean tried his best to not attack the cherry, remembering that it was Cas’s favorite.   
Both men slightly blushed when their fingers finally intertwined, but neither vocalized their feelings. At last, there was only one bite of cherry pie left.  
“Dean, would you like the last piece?” Castiel asked, wide eyed.  
“No, You can have it. It is your favorite after all.”   
“Is that why you’ve barely touched it? I can assure you Dean, I’ve had plenty, and I can always have more. I insist you take it.” Dean smiled and grabbed the fork from Cas’s unoccupied hand. He scooped up the last piece of pie and ate it. His eyes rolled upwards in pleasure, and he let out a groan of pleasure. Castiel’s face turned redder than the first time that had happened, and his eyes shot down to the table once again.   
“Well, I’m sure you’d still like to taste it? Just a bit. Everybody likes pie.” Dean said, with a mischievous smile.   
“How am I to taste the pie if you’ve already eaten it?” Dean released his grip on the Barista’s hand, which was more difficult than he had imagined. He then walked over to Cas’s side of the booth, and sat next to him so that their sides were touching. Dean leaned in, and next thing he knew he was being kissed by a handsome boy who tasted like pumpkin pie. Their lips mashed against each other, and their hands wandered. Dean gave himself a mental point for correctly guessing that Cas would be warm.  
When they broke apart, Dean turned away and grabbed a napkin. He pulled out a pen from his pocket and scribbled down his number. He tucked it into Cas’s shirt and whispered  
“Call me soon. Okay? I really like you”. Castiel nodded and leaned in so his lips were almost touching the freckled boy’s.  
“I’ll bring pie”


	2. Sam and Gabe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to see what Sam asks about in the kitchen

Sam couldn’t believe that he’d let Dean talk him into this. He was sure this entire place was one giant cavity, and he didn’t want anything to do with it. However, he had promised Dean that he’d at least try something, and seeing the way Dean lit up when he entered the bakery, Sam knew he couldn’t break his word.   
The barista had been kind enough to direct him to the kitchen, and he had been told that the chef, or baker, or whatever, would be willing to answer his questions. Sam pushed through the door and entered a large room filled with counters and cabinets, and several bags of flour left open. A man in a green apron stood with his back towards Sam, hunching over a mixing bowl of what appeared to be frosting. Upon hearing the door open, the man called out, but Didn’t even bother to look up.  
“Hey Cassie. What’s the deal?” He sang. Sam took a step back, and tried to reply.  
“Um, I’m not ‘Cassie”. Your brother let me in here. I just have a f ew questions to ask about the food here, If you don’t mind.”. The chef turned around and stood up straight, and Sam got to see that he was a good half foot shorter than himself. He had chestnut hair and whiskey eyes, and he managed to obtain an aura of humor, despite the fact that He had yet to hear more than one sentence from him.  
Upon seeing Sam, The man’s eyebrows shot right up. He waggled them a bit, smirking.  
“I’d be happy to answer any questions for you, Sasquatch.” He bit his lip and scanned Sam (Who was standing rather uncomfortably stiff) up and down, then proceeded to grin devilishly.  
“Well..” Sam began “My brother took me here, and he’ll eat anything you set in front of him, so long as it doesn’t have vegetables. I’m a bit different. I was wondering what the healthiest thing you sold here is? And do you buy your fruit from places that use preservatives?” Sam shifted uncomfortably, hands jammed in his pockets.  
“Ahhh. Well, I love me some sugar, but my little bro Cassy always wants “Healthy options” for the customers, so we actually do have quite a bit of health food. All our fruits are grown by our cousin Luke. He owns this huge farm, and everything is organic and cruelty free, so you’re all set.” The man grinned, and Sam felt it was contagious, because he felt himself grinning as well.  
“That’s good. So, what’s your favorite thing here?”   
“Well, kiddo, Like I said, I’ve got quite the sweet tooth, so my favourite thing is probably the strawberry cream puffs, but those aren’t what I would call “Healthy”, so... However, the Carrot cake isn’t half bad, and I’ve got a fresh batch coming out of the oven in” He checked his watch, then continued “Six minutes. So if you’d like to stick around, I’m sure we could get you something. I’m Gabriel by the way.”  
“That would be great. And I’m-”  
“One hot piece of ass” Gabe finished for him. Sam’s eyes widened and his face turned a deep shade of red.  
“I’m Sam.” He managed to gulp, putting his hand up to cover his smile.  
“Well Sammy, Help me take these things outta the oven, and we can chat and eat.”  
“Um.. I’m sure my brother will want to sit with me, So I don’t know if I can” Gabe rolled his eyes, and looked at Sam with a look that said ‘Oh Please”.  
“You mean Heart eyes out there? I’m sure your brother is enjoying a nice conversation with Cassie out there, and I’m willing to bet they don’t want to be interrupted.”  
“What do you mean by that?” Sam inquired.  
“Umm Hello? Were you even out there? The way they looked at each other? Your brother has probably got his tongue inside Cas’s mouth by now. It’s not such a bad thing, considering the fact that Cassie hasn’t seen any action for a while now.” Gabe took a few steps closer.”And kissing is always fun”. He stared right into Sam’s eyes, and then turned around to grab oven mitts at the “Ding!” of the oven. Sam watched as Gabriel pulled out the circular cake, then the bowl of frosting he’d been making earlier. He skillfully removed the cake from its mold, and Iced it artfully within the minute. There was almost enough spinning to make Sam feel queasy. Gabe cut the cake, and put one large piece on a plate, and grabbed two forks.  
He plopped down on the floor, sitting cross legged, and watched as Sam awkwardly followed suit, gangly legs proving it difficult for him to sit down so low.   
“So, this is a great place for our first date, isn’t it? The floor of a nearly bankrupt bakery kitchen.” Gabe waggled his eyebrows in a teasing way again, while Sam’s nearly hit his hairline.  
“D-Date? This is a date? When did I.. did you.. Just.. Why?” Sam was sure he was being teased again. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been on a date, not since before his father went missing. That was what? 5 years ago? 7? He and Dean had settled down since then. Dean got himself a job as a mechanic, and they shared a nice one story house. He worked as an Author, and he knew how to make a roast chicken. He figured that he’d been pretty normal, until now. He had honestly not even considered going on a date for years. It wasn’t that he wasn’t ready, the thought just hadn’t crossed his mind. Dean on the other hand, brought home men and women from time to time, but they never lasted more than a month. Suddenly though, once the prospect of a date was brought up, Sam could tell that he wanted to go on a date, badly. And to make matters better (Or worse, depending on sam thought of it), He realized that he wanted to go on a date with the man in front of him.  
“Because Sam-o. I’m clearly the most attractive being in all of history, and you’re nearly as attractive as I am. That makes us a power couple. Plus, you seem pretty great, and I think you’d balance me out well. Cas usually does that, but I can’t depend on him for everything. And if it’s going as I suspect out there, I won’t be seeing much of Cas for a while. Also- Our hands fit together, see?” With that, the smaller man lunged for Sam’s hand, and held it tightly with his own. He then proceeded to scootch over to Sam, until there was no space between them and their sides were warm from each other’s body heat. To Gabe’s delight, Sam didn’t pull his hand back, or move away. They sat in comfortable silence for a moment until Sam removed his hand. A wave of disappointment flashed over Gabe, until Sam placed the same hand around Gabe’s waist and pulled him in tighter. They both breathed a sigh of relief, and went back to eating their carrot cake.  
The shop’s music played softly in the background, and as the song switched, Sam recognized the first few words of “Kiss the girl” From The Little Mermaid. He didn’t want to know why he recognized it, and fortunately he didn’t have much time to consider it. The next thing he recognized were a pair of warm, sweet lips on his own. He nearly fell back in surprise, but managed to semi-catch himself so He wasn’t fully on the floor. Gaberiel kissed him harder, and Sam found himself kissing back. They kissed until neither could breathe. The boys separated for a moment to catch their breath, and Sam grabbed his hair and pulled him back in. They stayed like that for some time, sitting on the bakery floor, with Gabe’s hands on Sam’s neck and pulling his hair, and Sam’s hands on Gabe’s waist. When they finally broke apart, Sam was the first one to speak.  
“It said kiss the girl. Not that I’m objecting. How about a proper second date soon? Does tonight work for you?” Sam smiled, and Gabe noticed his dimples.   
“Anytime works if I’m going out with you Sam. I’ll grab you my number.”  
When the men decided they’d been in the kitchen for long enough, They walked out, not surprised to see Dean and Cas sitting on the Same side of the booth. Everyone said their goodbyes.  
When they rode home in the Impala, both Dean and Sam noticed the other’s hair was disheveled, but decided not to mention anything because both were sure theirs was as well.


	3. Date night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam return home, and neither wants to talk about what went down at the bakery. Dean prepares himself for a date  
> DEANS POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Augh 'm so sorry i haven't updated in 456789 years, i've been really lazy. Feel free to yell at me in the comments to make me hurry up. And This chapter isn't even technically finished yet, I just wanted you guys to have something, because I feel bad for not posting. More of this chapter to come soon hopefully. Like I said, Yell at me. It'll motivate me.

He had showered, put on the cologne that he’d had for nearly ever due to the fact that he never went anywhere special enough to require him to smell fancy, and Dean Winchester was now debating which pair of socks he was going to wear. Dean ‘I-don’t-give-a-damn’ Winchester, choosing between socks. He’d never had it this bad. His mind was constantly plagued with thoughts of the Handsome young Castiel, with whom he would soon be meeting. His sexy messy raven hair, his quirky smile, and Oh god, those ocean eyes. He could get lost in the sea that was his date’s eyes. He imagined staring into those crystal orbs as he leaned into Cas. He imagined himself brushing his lips against Cas’s. He grabbed Cas by the tie, and pulled him in. Cas kissed him until they fell backwards onto a bed.  
Dean realized that he was daydreaming, and went back to prepping. God, he hadn’t shown this much effort with his appearance since Sammy’s high school graduation. He grabbed a pair of black socks (He thought they were the best choice because they were a neutral color) and fit them snugly on his feet. He slipped on his dark black dress shoes that hurt his feet when he wore them too long but looked nice with the Jeans he was wearing, and turned toward the mirror. He managed to take 10 minutes just to end up styling his hair the way he always did, a quick one-and-done with the brush.  
Now came what Dean considered the trickiest part to his look. He never knew what the line was with button down shirts. He buttoned it all the way to the top, and buttoned the sleeves properly. A deep red tie hung around his neck tightly, and Dean stared at himself in the mirror. He huffed, and tore the tie off. He unbuttoned the first button on his neck, then a second, then a third. He looked at himself again, and once again buttoned two. He’d be damned if this wasn’t the most frustrating thing in the world. All the buttons done or all but one was too uptight, but two or three undone looked too suggestive. He tired of his stupid decision making, so he pushed up his sleeves and headed to the kitchen for a beer.  
He hadn’t had any drinks since he’d come home, which was almost 4 hours ago. He’d been too excited for even beer to be on his mind, so as soon as he saw Sam with a bottle in his hand, he rushed to the fridge. With one hand he opened a new bottle, and chugged a third of it before taking a breath. Damn he needed that to calm his nerves.  
“You look nice man, what chick are you going out with tonight?” Sam raised his eyebrows and smirked, resting his arm on his older brother’s shoulder.  
“Back off Sasquatch. Can’t a guy dress up once in his life?” Dean grumbled, taking another swig of his beer.  
“Not if that man is named Dean Winchester. Come on dude, what’s got you all fancied up?”  
“How about you, Sam? You’ve been giddy since we got home, and you keep hiding your phone texts from me. You got porn on there or something?” Sam blushed and looked down.  
“It doesn’t matter. You’ve got your thing and I’ve got a friend coming here tonight, so please don’t interrupt us. But I was just saying you look nice man.”.  
Dean gave himself a small smile and nodded toward Sam. He then took his beer into his room, and looked at the mirror again. He did look pretty good. Two buttons undone didn’t look too suggestive when his sleeves were rolled and pushed up. He decided this was how he was going to meet up for his date. Not even an hour after he’d left the bakery had he received a text from Cas.  
My brother will be out of town tonight, would you like to have a date?

Dean had smiled more than he’d like to admit at the thought of Cas not being able to wait to see him. He’d replied a with a simple “Meet me at Dorothy’s at 7”.  
Dorothy’s was a state renowned restaurant, with a waiting list normally half a mile long. Luckily for him, Dean was good friends with the owner Charlie Bradbury, and she was always willing to let him and his lucky date have the secret backroom, which was filled with warm lighting, special linen table cloths and lavender incense.  
Dean glanced at the clock. 6:46. He realized if he wanted to be there on time, he’d better leave right then. He grabbed his leather jacket off the coat rack and yelled to Sam as he left the house.  
“I’ll be back around 11 probably. I’ll text you if plans change!”  
Dean drove, and as he drove he cursed downtown traffic. He cursed the 2010 Honda Civic in front of his car, and he cursed the time for passing faster than he wanted it to. He finally managed to park around the back of the restaurant at 7:10, and he practically ran to the front of the building. To his surprise, He saw Castiel standing out front waiting for him. Well, first he saw Cas’s eyes. Then he saw them coming closer and closer.  
Then, before he really understood what was happening, Dean felt a pair of soft, cushiony and slightly chapped lips pressed against his own. He felt a strong pair of hands on the small of his back pulling him inwards, and he felt somebody’s body heat creeping through his skin. Then he felt the humid air and realized somebody had stopped kissing him. He looked straight ahead, willing his eyes to focus, and there stood Castiel.  
Holy shit did that just happen? He hadn’t even been on an official date with the man yet, and he was greeted with a kiss that was considered longer than usual, right in front of anyone who was passing by on the street. Castiel either hadn’t been thinking straight, or had brass balls.  
“You’re late, Dean Winchester” Cas cooed, and brushed a hair back through his hair that clearly hadn’t been combed. Castiel looked incredible, and Dean couldn’t help but stare. His freshly shaven face revealed a jawline so sharp it could cut a man, and he wore a Black button down shirt that was just tight enough to give Dean a sneak at his muscles.  
“Yeah, I’m sorry, Traffic was a bitch...” Dean stuttered, still unable to take his eyes off his dinner date. Cas grabbed Dean by the arm and guided him into the building. It was a large room painted with white walls with golden chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, and red tablecloths on each small, two-person round table. There were candlesticks on every table, and there was a string Duo with a Pianist accompanying them, and they filled the room with a soft melody that swirled around Dean and his date. Cas increased his grip on Dean.  
They entered the backroom through the kitchen, and Dean’s mouth began to water at the smell. Damn was he hungry. He hadn’t eaten since the pie he’d had earlier, and he smiled to think that two meals in a row Castiel would be accompanying him. The room they entered was small, only 20 feet or so wide. The walls were painted a light shade of grey, and lights hung above them, glowing a dull yellow. In the center of the room was a small table with two places set. A somewhat padded chair sat behind both placemats and the china plates that rested atop them. Somewhat disappointed when Cas released his hold on his arm, Dean nodded and moved toward the table. Castiel followed behind him and pulled out the chair for Dean, and proceeded to take his own chair.


	4. Old chapter Continued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas eat their dinner (and realize how perfect they are for one another)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOw jeez guys I'm super sorry about the hiatus. Literally, just yell at me in the comments if you eveer get tired of waiting, because I work best when people are expressing their anger toward me.

As they sat down, Cas noticed the lack of menus at their table, and pointed it out to his date.  
“I got you covered, It’ll be great. After all I know the chef” Dean wiggled his eyebrows and grinned. Showing off a perfect set of white teeth.  
“You know the owner?” Castiel inquired while unfolding his napkin to place in his lap. Dean’s impish grin grew, and he nodded.  
“How did you know what I wanted? You just ordered for me, What if I had a food allergy?” Dean's eyebrows shot up. Shit, he really hadn’t thought of that. His breath stopped for a moment, but returned as Cas began to laugh.   
“But you did order for me, correct?” Cas tilted his head, a perfect 45 degree angle and squinted his eyes. Dean nodded and took a sip of the water in front of him, presented in a wineglass. This place really was fancy, and Dean wasn’t what you’d call wealthy.  
“Oh Dean, I just love it when you take control like that.” Now it was Cas’s time for an impish grin.  
Their food arrived, and Cas and Dean marveled at the fact that this place could make hamburgers look fancy. Although, at the price Dean had paid, they may as well have been made out of gold. Cas looked relieved that Dean hadn’t ordered anything too fancy, and Dean was just glad that he could make Cas happy.  
Their meal was an ongoing cycle of taking bites of their food, drinking water (Cas insisted no alcohol, and for whatever reason Dean couldn’t argue), telling each other stories about their lives, and laughing. If anyone had been in the room, they wouldn’t have been able to tell Dean and Cas from a newly-wed couple. Dean’s candy apple green eyes sparkled with fondness, and every word he said raised Cas’s grin a little wider. They hadn’t realized it, but by the time they were done eating not only had hours passed, but their feet were intertwined under the table, and their hands above it.  
Cas offered to pay the check, but Dean explained it had already been paid for. They walked out of the restaurant hand-in-hand, until they walked out the doors and the frigid night wind grazed across their faces. The two men turned to face each other, neither wanting the evening to be over nor wanting to let go of the other. Dean's face blushed a light red, and he squeezed Cas’s hands.  
“Thank you Cas. I had a really nice time tonight. I really like you” Dean looked down, then up again, seemingly conflicted.  
“Dean would you-” He cut himself off, insisting it was stupid and never mind.  
“What? You can ask me anything Castiel. I promise I won’t think it’s stupid” Castiel looked down at his shoes once again, and once again back up to meet Dean’s eyes. Both men were blushing, But while Dean’s lips were pressed together tightly, Cas’s tongue darted out between his to wet them. Cas finally spoke.  
“Would you like to come home with me?” Dean’s eyebrows shot straight up, despite him trying to hide it. He didn’t take Cas for the kind of guy who sleeps with you on the first date. Cas noticed this, and rushed to finish.  
“No, no no, not like that. I just- I really like you too, Dean, and I don’t want the night to end. We don’t have to do anything We could just sit and watch movies, I just want to be with you.”  
“Cas I don’t kn-” Dean was cut off, again.  
“You don’t have to! Im sorry, I didn’t want to force you, It’s okay if you want to just go home, I understand.” He put his head down and started to turn away. Dean gripped his arm tightly and spun him back to face him.   
“What I was going to say, Before you interrupted me, Was ‘I don’t know what kind of movies you like, but I’d be happy to go with you” A long smile spread across Cas’s face, and Dean got into his own car to follow Cas, and they both grinned the entire ride there.

Cas’s house was small but quaint, and Dean could see the style both him and his brother had put into the decorating. As Dean took off his shoes and jacket and placed them down, Cas put in sat on the three-person couch and turned on his netflix account.   
“Want to play horror roulette? We go to the horror section and keep clicking next with our eyes closed, and when we stop, whatever movie we landed on is the one we watch” Dean chuckled and nodded. He walked up to the couch, and sat a foot away from Cas. Castiel had a large quilt spread across him, and glanced at Dean a few times before offering to share it.  
“No thanks, I’m plenty warm” and just as the words left his mouth, he realized he’d made a mistake. Cas wasn’t offering a blanket, he was offering for Dean to sit closer to him. Dean sat in his regret for a moment, but then decided to suck it up and move over. He not so subtly scootched over until he and his date were touching, and without thinking he placed his arm around Cas.  
Cas smelled like honey and woodchips, and a bit like aftershave. Dean hardly thought he’d find a smell he liked better. Castiel spread the blanket onto Dean, and nuzzled in closer. They laid back, Cas’s head on Dean’s chest, arms around one another, no longer bothering to look at the TV.  
Cas placed a gentle kiss onto Dean’s collarbone, which was showing because of the awkward angle of his shirt. Dean placed his hand on the small of Cas’s back, and the other ran through the man’s hair. And that’s how they fell asleep.


End file.
